How to Not Really Takeover a Planet
by MK123
Summary: Sequel to Adin Forestseer. What happened during the Avengers movie, from Loki's point of view. Loki's just escaped his captors but he's on Earth weak and still trying to shake off the mind control. To make matters worse the mortals think he's trying to take over the world or some such nonsense. Loki just wants to find his son.
1. The Arival

_Author's Note: Well here is the last story of the series then I will move on. This story covers the Avenger's movie timeline. In my story verse it is about seven days before Loki/Kiore lands on earth. _

_**How to Not Really Takeover a Planet**_

Pain blossomed as Loki regained conscious. There was a buzzing in his head as if something was trying to get in it but Loki refused to let it in. His son was out there and that was all that mattered. From out of Loki's sight a voice spoke and Loki realized there were others standing around him, and also that his body was not his own.

"The Tesseract has awakened," intoned a deep voice that grated through the still air. "It is on a little world,"he continued, "a human world. They would wield its power," he said derisively, "but our ally knows its workings as they never will."

Finally Loki could see who was speaking, a hooded figure cloaked in heavy, shimmering material as it knelt to one side of an open landing before an intricate, raised device.

"He is ready to lead."The voice spoke again as an elegantly curved and golden spear with a swirling blue orb set just below its sharpened tip was horizontally passed over to Loki's hands, whose body took the weapon without his say so.

"And our force, our Chitauri, will follow." Chitterling creatures snapped faceplates to the metal helms encasing their heads, dark blue lights coming to life along the sides as they shifted anxiously in their numerous rows. "The world will be his, the universe yours, and the humans? What can they do… but burn?"Loki shuttered internally as the Tesseract pulled him back to Earth The Tesseract energy disappeared as Loki came through the portal, the magic sizzled as it evaporated off of his leather clothing and dark hair.

The fog that was his basic motor controls lifted slightly and Loki found himself able to move, he stood. A delighted grin stretched across Loki's mouth as he breathed shakily; sweat dampening his brow, before he was able to calm the feeling of his success, he could feel his son was close.

It took a few seconds before he realized the opposition and readied his weapon. The spear was awkward compared to his knives as he watched as four nameless mortals raised their guns and approached carefully

"Sir, please put down the spear," a man in an eye patch and a black coat called out strongly.

Loki cast a gaze to his scepter before trying to drop it. Instead he swung it out at the eye patch man, a Director perhaps, and directed a shock of energy from the orb towards him. A man in a vest tackled the eye patch man out of the way and they grunted as they crashed to the grating of the floor. The other mortals began shooting from their automatic rifles but the bullets did not even penetrate his clothing as Loki leapt towards one and stabbed him in the chest, knocking another down.

These mortals were interfering with his quest to escape this mind control he was under and find his son. He threw two knives at the mortals across the chamber and they yelled as the blades pierced their throats. A female scientist cowered behind a computer and Loki blasted another beam from the scepter as a downed mortal raised a gun. Once again the remaining mortals raised their guns and began firing. Loki did not react to them until a shot rebounded off his cheekbone, his head jerked.

Now irritated Loki fired one more beam into the fray. The foreign magic tossed the mortals backward while the mortal who had saved the eye patch man rolled out of the way. Loki panted as his eyes roved the area; all of the agents lied injured on the floor as smoke rose from where the scepter blasts had burned through the machinery. Sparks littered the air from the damage to the wiring. The man in the vest lifted himself to all-fours before climbing to his feet, spinning quickly just as Loki approached him. He raised his gun but Loki harshly threw out his own wrist to meet the mortal's as his face contorted in pain.

The mortal maintained his grip on his gun and tried to adjust the angle so he could shoot, but Loki grabbed the injured bone firmly. "You have heart," Loki noted. He was smart as well and he could get him out, automatically his body raised his spear so the tip gently touched the center of the mortal's chest. The gem embedded in the tip pulsed and deep blue energy ghosted over the blade and through the man.

He emitted a groaning sigh as the power visibly crackled over his skin and up his neck, surging to his eyes and curtaining them over with shadow. Bright azure suddenly swirled and gathered over his irises as he lifted his gaze to meet Loki's, an unnatural glaze settling over the pupil as he drew back with a sigh. The man Loki now knew was named Clint stood before him as Loki waited, scepter still raised carefully, his hand still outstretched. The gem had worked; Loki knew when Clint holstered his firearm. Loki raised his chin in approval and tossed the staff into his other hand as he turned his back to his new follower and moved towards the other agents.

Fury's brow furrowed in confusion at the interaction before he turned his attention to the Cube, reaching out to remove her from the large device she had been set in. He placed her with grit teeth into an armored briefcase. He glanced towards where Loki stood converting the only other agent to survive the onslaught as he snapped the locks shut.

"Please don't," Loki uttered softly. He turned slowly to face towards where the Director had moved to exit. "I still need that." With the power he could shake off his jailers and fix things, hopefully.

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury offered over his shoulder.

"Of course it does – I've come too far for anything else." Fury cautiously faced him directly as Loki proclaimed, "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." The words were torn out of his mouth; he cursed Thanos to his daughter Hel and back, as the mortal saying went.

"Loki," Selvig repeated, amazed as he stood from where he had crouched to check the pulse of one of the unconscious agents, "brother of Thor." Loki managed to send a brief glower his way.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said in an attempt to pacify, a palm raised forward as if to calm the tension of the situation.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki remarked succinctly.

"You plan to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings-" he announced as he stepped over to Selvig before addressing Fury again, "-of a world made free." Loki was still speaking as if by some odd script Thanos had forced into his mind. Now with distance his mind was rapidly becoming his own again, though the staff was still making it hard to plan correctly.

"Free from what," the mortal asked.

"Freedom, freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," he spun and touched Selvig with his scepter, the gem pulsing again to flood his eyes with black and then bright blue as he gasped. He finished, crooning, "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say 'peace'… I kind of think you mean the other thing."

As Fury's reply sounded a hum issued from the energy that had been captured above, Clint's eyes darting up to observe the conglomeration of power.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling," Clint informed, pacing over to his god with a vigilant glance sent once more onto Fury and the hand on his gun. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." The energy swirled and shone brighter as it gained strength. "He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old," Fury confirmed.

"He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself," Selvig reiterated. He summarized the data on the screen he had moved over to, one connected to the surveying equipment strategically placed around the area, "We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well then," Loki said decisively as he shared a glance with Clint. Without a word he drew his gun and shot Fury in the chest, the Director was thrown onto his back with a groan.

The four walked from the room, Clint bent down to grab the briefcase as they marched past Fury's prone form. Selvig held his hands out for the container and Clint handed it over, lengthening his stride in order to lead the group. Loki stumbled and bent over with a pained gasp before righting himself, the agent following placing a hand on the small of his back to support him. His time with Thanos had weakened him; he would need rest before trying anything for awhile.

Loki followed Clint as the mortal ducked under a grating that cordoned off one of the underground garages as it raised, Selvig clutched the briefcase to his chest as he, Loki, and the additional agent followed. "I need these vehicles," Clint said as he gestured to the parked trucks.

The radio on Agent Hill's hip rustled with static as she asked, "Who's that?" She pointed to Loki as he climbed into the box of one of trucks and crouched low as he panted. Selvig piled himself and the Tesseract into the front seat while the other agent chose the car beside them.

"They didn't tell me," Clint replied as he passed her and headed for the driver's seat, opening the door.

She turned away before Fury's call of "Hill!" came over the radio she held in her hand. Loki and Clint to whipped their heads towards her. "Do you copy?"

"Barton has turned." She moved to face said agent as he drew his gun and began firing shots at her, Hill rolled to the side and kneeled behind a wall as she grabbed her gun.

Clint fired a few more shots as he leapt to the side of the truck, diving in before slamming the door closed. The tires screeched as he spun and pulled the vehicle onto the exit ramp, Hill's shots bounced off the doors of it and the car following.

Agent Hill threw her radio into the back of the jeep as she vaulted into the driver's seat, starting the engine and engaging in the pursuit as ordered. There were several other cars with flashing yellow lights tailed the vehicle Clint was steering, one got too close to them as the agent in the front seat leaned out his window and opened fire. Loki braced himself and shot another devastating ray from his scepter. The top half of the car became mangled as it veered off to run up a row of stairs, flipping and sliding as the truck behind it mercilessly shoved it onwards.

Agent Hill's jeep skid out from a passage and cut in front of Clint. He frowned fiercely at the obstacle as she pulled the emergency brake to spin sharply around to face his truck. He rammed into her front bumper and drove her back, dismissive of her brakes. She kept one hand on the steering wheel as she grabbed her gun, raising it to shoot through the windshield at them. Clint held his handgun out the window and he returned fire.

Loki bounced around in the back and tightened his grip. At least the mortal, Clint was confident he noted as the man drew his gun in after Hill had to focus on her braking, and jerked his steering wheel from side to side. His front wheels followed the motions and Hill's jeep was spun and tossed to the side as they barreled past. She hurriedly regained control of the vehicle and sped after them.

The earth beneath fell heavily around Hill's truck and she was forced to stop, her head slamming forward into the dashboard as boulders piled around her. A headlight shone as a display of her being at the fringe, Clint left without pursuit as the automatic doors out of the tunnels slid open before him. Loki stood in the back and faced forward with his scepter in hand as the chopping of the blades of the helicopter sounded.

Clint turned sharply when the aircraft descended onto them, then weaved over the dry terrain back around to face Fury once the helicopter had gained altitude again. Fury slid the door to the side and used his handgun to fire, the rounds piercing the glass of their truck and hitting the front seats. Selvig ducked to the side as Clint flinched and used an arm to cover his eyes. The vehicle held steady by his determination, and Loki reeled back and shot a beam through the engine at the base of the chopper's tail. It burst into flames and began to spin as Clint drove underneath its fall, Fury jumped out of the side and grunting as he rolled upon landing.

The helicopter's blades continued to rotate and cut themselves into pieces against the ground, metal flying off with the momentum as the craft skid. Fury shot after Loki, but the god was out of range. Clint returned to the dirt road and drove on, Loki braced himself on the roof as he stood, allowing an open-mouthed smile of victory as he exhaled heavily. He slumped into the back on the truck and slept. He was woken by Clint asking what he wanted at a place called McDonald's.


	2. Strange Midgard Customs

_Author's Note: Sorry this is so late. I was on vacation then life happened and I spent the last three days getting this edited. So thanks for sticking with this story and enjoy. _

**Strange Midgard Customs**

_Loki rubbed his eyes clear of sleep and glanced around the dim parking lot. Barton and Selvig had already gotten out of the vehicle and were standing by the back of the truck._

_"Hey boss we need to ditch the truck and we're hungry. Let's go in and get something to eat. Also I never asked but do we have a place to go? I was just focusing on getting away earlier."_

_"No we don't," Loki replied shortly getting out of the bed of the truck and heading towards the building. Barton grabbed his arm bringing him to a quick stop, "What is it Barton?"_

_"You might want to change your clothes first boss. Leather coats, armor and weird helmets might be normal where you come from but if you go in there dressed in that, S.H.E.I.L.D won't need to track us down; we'd be all over the internet. Look we found some clothes in the back seat. You can change into these." He held out a faded blue shirt and a baggy pair of pants._

_Loki wrinkled his nose up at the clothes, "I am a god." Loki waved his hand and changed his clothing into a green button-down dress shirt and black slacks. "Is this presentable enough for you?"_

_"Sure boss," Barton said tossing the clothing into the bed of the truck. "Let's go."_

_They entered the McDonald's and Selvig quickly led Loki towards the back of the restaurant while Barton went up to order. He came back a few minutes later with cups of water, three cheeseburgers, two large fries and four apple pies. He dropped them on the table with a handful of ketchup packages. He sat and unwrapped his burger and ripped open one of the packages with one of his knives and spread the red sauce over the top of the bun. Selvig followed his example minus the ketchup and they dug in eating._

_"Boss you should eat," Barton said nudging Loki's still wrapped burger over to him. "You aren't a vegetarian are you? I might have enough cash to get you a salad."_

_Loki picked up the burger unwrapped it and poked at it with one finger. "What is a vegetarian?"_

_"Someone who doesn't eat meat," Selvig replied._

_Loki looked at them puzzled, "If you don't eat meat then what would you eat?"_

_"How about vegetables," Barton asked. "Now about where we are going?"_

_"Don't you have a place we can hide at," Loki said taking a bite of the burger._

_Barton shook his head, "I don't have an apartment. I live on the Helicarrier and even if I did S.H.E.I.L.D would know about it. We need a place where it will be hard for them to find us."_

_"What is a Helicarrier," Loki asked as he finished up the burger and picked up one of the fries._

_"The Helicarrier is S.H.E.I.L.D's main base. It flies around the world so it is harder to target. It's got cloaking devises to hide it from sight and radar." Barton replied swiping his handful of fries through the ketchup. "I do know somewhere we could go. I used to crash there before I joined S.H.E.I.L.D. They shouldn't know where it is."_

_"Good but if you want me to make you a machine to harness the power of the Tesseract," Selvig started. "I'll need a lab and people to run the lab, skilled people to run the lab."_

_"If I had a team I could kidnap some scientists of our cause," Barton said._

_"Where could we get a team," Loki asked._

_"If we had some money we could put an ad in the paper," Clint replied. He caught Loki's look of confusion and shrugged, "I guess newspapers are a Midgard thing."_

_"What kind on money would you need," Loki asked. _

_"It would be better if we had a credit card," Barton mused. "I myself don't have one. They are too easy to track."_

_"If I knew how they work I could make one with magic," Loki said. _

_Selvig pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card. "Here you go boss." Loki turned it over and held a hand over the card which doubled, the name and ID number changing along with the picture. Loki gasped and held the card out to Barton. _

_"Get the minions then get us to our lair."_

_"Alright boss," Barton said snagging the last apple pie. "Come on I'll go hotwire a new car, change the plates and then we can go._

_Loki nodded his head and followed the two men out. With the food he was starting to feel a little bit better but the trick with the card had worn out most of his magic. He wasn't going to be able to get free of this mind control as easily as he had thought. Barton picked the lock to a new vehicle and Loki laid out in the back seat to sleep some more he was woken once again by Barton to see his new hideout. It was an underground bunker in the middle of a forest. _

_ The lighting was faint in the tunnels underground, the buttresses, pillars, and, overhead, ribbed vaults were all composed of dull clay bricks. And most of the lights had burned out. Barton said he would go to a hardware store to get new bulbs when he went to interview the minions. Loki found a pile of blankets and transformed them into three beds and falling into one of the new beds fell asleep once again._

_Two armed soldiers jogged side-by-side through one of the channels, the sound of their boots were absorbed by the layer of mud and general dampness that covered the stone floor. They moved swiftly through the passage into a large underground chamber where numerous soldiers and scientists were arranging newly acquired machinery and equipment._

_The devices comprised of metal and wiring were organized on tables and carts, off of the ground and away from the damp floor while the many bundles of cable and cords had been strung up along the stone pillars and suspended beneath the ceiling to power the technology sitting in all corners of the cluttered area. _

_Barton had hacked sever power lines from some nearby business to run all the machines. Loki watched as Erik Selvig directed several scientists to their work as the Tesseract was placed in a recreation of the harnessing device SHIELD had had the scientist design design._

_Loki sat cross-legged on the grime-covered floor at the fringe of the room, one hand braced on an ankle. He focused on the web of protection spells that surrounded his son and shook his head once again forcing the Other to the back of his mind. He needed to get out, if he could just get the Tesseract alone he could use her energy to dissolve the bond the other had on his mind. If only he could be alone with it without all the Other's minions watching him. The pain in his head spiked and he was forced to lean over the shining blue orb at the head of the scepter he gripped in his other hand. His eyes grew distant before his lids fell closed, breathing in deep breaths and relaxing his muscles as the gem flashed. The walls and pillars surrounding him dissolved as he opened his eyes, replaced with flurries of snow that drifted to the frosted, cracked ground below his feet._

_Eroded lumps of rock stood high underneath the starry skies, while across from his seated position another figure appeared. The Other stood blindfolded and hooded, silken cloak falling to the ground from his shoulders, bits of metal ornamenting his clothing, the exposed parts of his chest, and what could be seen of his face. "The Chitauri grow restless," he growled._

"_Let them gird themselves," Loki replied, "I will lead them in a glorious battle."_

"_Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" the Other mocked, circling around a central hunk of mineral._

"_Glorious – not lengthy," he elaborated, gazing away into distant formations so the Other could not access the deepest parts of his mind that longed for escape, finally he turned back and finished, "if your force is as… formidable as you claim."_

"_You question us? You question him-" the Other spit out, one of his six-fingered hands gesturing upwards, "-he who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out – defeated!"_

"_I was a king!" Loki argued, eyes wide, "The rightful king of Asgard – betrayed…"_

_The Other snarled and turned to begin walking in the opposite direction, towards Loki, as he mocked, "Your ambition is little, and born of childish need."_

_Loki turned his caped back and stepped further away, eyes drifting up the winding stair held together by ebony spikes raised between the slabs, a sharp square of mineral in the middle of each support with a pale stone glimmering at its center. "We look beyond the Earth to the greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."_

"_You don't have the Tesseract yet," Loki stated._

_The Other spun violently and appeared in front of the fallen god in but a blur of movement, six-fingered, grey hand, ridges burnished pale blue, outstretched as if to attack. "I don't mean to threaten," Loki began, "but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."_

"_You will have your war, Asgardian," he hissed in reply, before slinking closer. "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us," he informed, circling him in malicious glee, "there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you." The Other's bloodied teeth shone from over Loki's shoulder as he continued to warn, "You think you know pain?_

"_He will make you long for something sweet as pain."_

_His hand clasped onto the side of Loki's head, and with a flash at the line of contact Loki was thrown back into his body on Earth. In the underground chamber with his forces, cross-legged on the floor once again, his head was thrown to the side, jaw clenched in pain at the touch of the Other. He panted as he opened his eyes, his stare troubled as he pursed his lips and began to slow his trembling._


End file.
